superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Bobby's World: Adventures In Bobby Sitting Credits
Opening Credits * "Bobby's World" * "Adventures in Bobby Sitting" * Animation Teleplay by: Jim Staahl & Jim Fisher * Live Action Written by: Howie Mandel Ending Credits * Based on a Character Created by: Howie Mandel * Executive Producers: Phil Roman, Lee Mendelson, Howie Mandel, Brian A. Miller, David H. DePatie * Produced by: Mitch Schauer * Associate Producers: Barbara Wright, Larry Le Francis, Tami Sloan Tsark * Creative Producer: Paul Germain * Story Editors and Creative Consultants: Jim Staahl, Jim Fisher * Developed for Television by: Jim Staahl and Jim Fisher * For Film Roman ** Supervising Producer: Kathrin Seitz ** Story Editor: Robert Mittenthal * Supervising Director: Jack Heiter * Directors: Tom Tataranowicz, Mike Wolf * Supervising Assistant Director: Marija Dail * Assistant Directors: Herbert Moore, Jeffrey Perlmutter, Samuel S. Williams * Series Director: Herbert Klynn * Creative Director & Original Character Design: Stephen Hillenburg * Casting and Voice Director: Ginny McSwain * Music by: John Tesh, Rob Walsh, Don McGinnis * Main Title Music by: John Tesh * Orchestrations by: Mark Koval, Don McGinnis, Rob Walsh, Alexander Courage, Fred Steiner * Orchestra Conducted by: Rob Walsh * Musical Director: Robby Merkin * Additional Music by: Nick Balaban, Michael Rubin * Starring Howie Mandel as Himself and as the voice of Bobby and Dad * Voices: Gail Matthius, Danny Mann, Charity James, Tino Insana, Benny Grant, Rob Paulsen, Dan Castellaneta, Steve Stoliar, Nancy Cartwright, Kevin Michaels, Wayne Morton, Duncan Watson, Liam Martin, Fred Van Amburg * Storyboard Supervisor: Gary Conrad * Storyboards: Stephen Hillenburg, Gary Hoffman, Craig Kellman, Bill Perez, Debbie Baber, Kurt Dumas, Kelly James, Ray Johnson, Don Shank, Ron Campbell, Mike Stern, Lauren Faust * Models: Bob Boyle, Mitch Schauer, Jeff LaFlamme, Lin Larsen * Character Design: Cathy Malkasian, Mitch Schauer, Jerry Richardson, Toni Vian, Chris Buck, Michael Giaimo, Dan Haskett, Toby Shelton * Character Layout: Kamoon Song, John Celestri, Brad Bird, Robert Porter * Character and Background Layout Checker: Perry Kiefer * Animators: Bill Littlejohn, Don Lusk, Sam Jaimes, Bill Ackerman, Bob Bransford, Al Pabian, Bob Richardson, Nancy Beiman * Sequence Directors: Warren Batchelder, Bob Matz, John Freeman, George Singer, Nelson Shin, Art Leonardi, Joe Morrison, Bob Bemiller * Sheet Timers: Jim Duffy, Brian Ray, Sherie Pollack, Marlene May, Art Vitello, Don Spencer, Pete Michels, Juli Murphy Hashiguchi, Berny Wolf, Jeff Hall, Norm McCabe, Tom Ray, Becky Bristow * Animation Timers: Sean Dempsey, Frank Weiss, Genndy Tartakovsky, Randy Myers, Tom Yasumi, Sam Weiss * Timing Directors: Ken Walker, Larry Leichliter, Cullen Blaine, Rich Arons * Layout: Cliff Voorhees, Bob Givens, Hawley Pratt, James Beihold * Lead Background Painter: Mark Whiting * Backgrounds: Frank Furlong, Bob Boyle, Mark Whiting, Richard H. Thomas * Background Design: Dan Krall, Sean Edberg, Cathy Malkasian, Gary Lund * Color Design: Phyllis Craig * Color Stylist: A. Kendall O'Connor * Color Models: Brigitte Strother * Color Model Mark-Up: Leslie Ellery * Checking Supervisor: Zsuzsa Lamy * Checkers: Rumen Petkov, Maria Konwicka * Scene Planning: Glenn M. Higa, Steve Segal * Live Action Produced by: John Callas * Live Action Directed by: John Peter * Animation Production by: Wang Film Production Co, Ltd., Cuckoo's Nest Studio * Main Title Designed by: Herbert Klynn * Main Title Directed by: John Sparey * Main Title Animated by: Kevin Petrilak * Computer Animation: Kroyer Films * Ink and Paint: C&D Ink and Paint Service * Hollywood · Camera Services: Nick Vasu, Inc. · Thomas Baker, Mark Henley * Camera Operators: George Epperson, Dick Blundell, Roy Wade, Charles Flekal * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Creative Bubble · Editor: John R. Tierney * Edited by: Sam Horta - Supervising Editor, Julie Gustafson - Editor * Assistant Editor: Andy Turits * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Music Produced by: Screenmusic West * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland, Roy Carch * Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester, Gary Silver, Mark Schultz * Audio Assistants: Tricia Reilly, Mark Deadman * Sound Editors: Michael Bradley, Bill Kean, Charley Rychwalski, Brian F. Mars, Daniel Ben-Shimon, Gregory Perler * Utility: Tim Stringfellow, Mark Cummings * Videotape Editors: Evamarie Keller, Linda M. Long, Kip Gibson * Voice Recording: B&B Sound * Re-Recording Mixer: Timothy J. Borquez * Video Transfer: Complete Post * Colorist: Joe Cook * Negative Cutter: Bob Lass * Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh * Script Coordinator: Sharon Altman * Vice President for Production: Marjorie Kalins * Executive in Charge of Production: Bill Schultz * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Production Accountant: Paula Fink * Production Manager: Cella Nichols Duffy * Production Coordinator: Andy Houts * Assistant to the Producer: Danette DeSena * Production Associate: Tim Carter * Production Assistants: Christine Ferraro, Valerie N. Robinson, Tony Lopez, Lisa Womble * Pre-Production Manager: John Cawley * Post-Production Supervisor: Lizabeth Aquiar * Post-Production Coordinator: Doria Biddle * ™ and © 1990 Fox Children's Network, Inc. · "Bobby" character is ™ Alevy Productions · All Rights Reserved · Fox Children's Network is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. * Produced in association with: Alevy Productions, Inc. Category:End Credits Category:Episode credits Category:Alevy Productions, Inc. Category:Film Roman Category:Lee Mendelson Film Productions Category:Bobby's World Episodes Category:OnTheRunVideo.com Category:Saban Entertainment